


Interrupted Cuddling

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Kissing, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Relationship(s), Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, cuddeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana Lavella and Cullen having interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Cuddling

"That should be all the updates Commander" the nervous swaying cadet replies. Ellana pursed her lips tightly to keep from laughing as she sat silently in the window watching the scene before her. "By the Maker I should hope so" Cullen quipped. It had been one thing after another for the frustrated and tired Commander. A hand ran down his face and through his curls. The nervous cadet nervously waited to be dismissed.

 

"That will be all the Commander needs for now cadet, you may return to your post" she smiled reassuringly with a nod, the cadet blushed and nodded back. "As you command Inquisitor" the cadet replied not even giving Cullen Second glance. Cullen stood mouth gaped open like a fish waiting for dinner. "What?! You're clearly done for the night. If you continue on not only will that cadet pay, but I will as well" Ellana said her voice sure and solid. Cullen sighed his head falling back in defeat.

 

"You may be right, I'm sorry" Ellana smiled moving from her spot along the window to Cullens side. Her hands reaching up to cup his face to bring him closer to her. Ellana could smell the scent of him, it made her head dizzy and her stomach clench. She had been waiting all day to have him alone. Cullen dipped down taking her mouth with his own, both moaning into the others mouth. Ellana smiled placing her head against his cheek nuzzling into him gently.

 

"This is where I have wanted to be all day" she exclaimed. Ellana could feel the slight pull of Cullen's mouth as he smiled at her words. The arms entangling around one another. Peace enveloped the two as they lingered in their peaceful embrace. The two pulled apart gently sharing a soft lingering smile. 'Swoosh' went an arrow passing between both there faces, they both shared a similar expression. Panic, relief and all around what the Maker just happened was written all over their faces. Both set of eyes moved to gaze at the arrow that had both a little more then shaken. Cullen was the first to move his frame moving towards with purpose and malice at the arrow.

 

Ellana waited quietly as she bore a hole into Cullen’s back waiting for him to reveal the arrow. Still with his back turned a heaved a large sigh his tell tale locks moving back with bounce as he stared at the ceiling above them. “Seems you're needed” he said curtly. Ellana,s brow furrowed “If som” Ellana was about to say that if someone needed her there were easier ways then to semi threaten her life. But Cullen had turned on his heel reveal a piece of parchment with a hole from the arrow, a nore, and haphazardly drawn drawing of what Ella believed was her and Cullen ‘busy’ at certain activities. The two looked out the window to see Sera out on Vivianne's balcony waving frantically and laughing extremely hard. Ellana was the one to sight now “I’m sorry Cullen even if might be Sera playing I need to handle it. Rain check?” she asked her hands reaching up to his chest. “You have your duties I understand love” he said leaning into Ellan to devour her mouth. ‘Clunk’ something had hit one of his gauntlets he frowned profusely out the window his eyes glaring at Sera. Who of course merely smirked and gave him a mock salute. “Go and take your leave, we’ll catch up later” he said with a sad smile. I would rather not like to test Sera’s accuracy a third time” he said gently peeling himself from Ellana’s grasp. A leathered hand sliding down her cheek. she smiled into his touch before nodding gently and heading of to see what all the commotion was about.

 

A week later…

 

Ellana return’s to Skyhold upon entry she hears a very familiar very angry voice echoing from the courtyard where the soldiers practice. “Again!” Cullen bellowed a sword and shield in hand a recruit in his sights and almost quite literally shaking from the ferocity of the commander. Ellana motioned closer with her companion’s, a finger on her lips to the soldier who gave her the meekest smile ever. Cullen took that moment he wasn’t paying attention to charge with his shield ramming into the solider. The poor soldier was knocked back landing on his ass but befor Cullen could reprimand him he was pulled back by Ellana. Using her full weight on him, Ellana had him falling back landing on his ass with a ‘umph’. “By the Maker” Cullen yelled in irritation “who think’s they're playing a game?” as he moved to get up. Just as quick as her elvish legs could take her Ellana was over him in regular rogue fashion ready to strike. “Miss me much?” she teased, instant relief washed over Cullen’s features. A slight pinkish hue covered his cheeks at their current state with all to see. 

 

“Ew yuck. I'm done. See ya’s” Sera quipped before heading to the tavern, each of the companions seemed to follow suit. Ellana could only laugh as she helped Cullen back to his feet. “A simple hello could have done just as fine” he said pointedly as he was embarrassed. But Ellana refused to let him linger in his foul mood. “Yes but then that would require for me to keep my hands from you. And that Cullen” she said pulling into him closer her hand pulling his armor down, taking his closer to her. “I just couldn’t do. I have missed you and last time you were interrupted” her words were becoming heavier. His breathing was hitched at her closeness. fighting the urge to cherish and demolish her all in one moment. “Maker woman” he growled with frustration he grabbed her hand and into the darkness they went.

 

“That’s more like it” she mewed as his body crushed into her’s the coolness of the rock on her back the rustle of others around them as they hid behind a brush. The foliage creating a separate world for the two as they touched and gasped into the other. reacquainting themselves with the other’s body. Ellana smiled as he trailed kisses down her pale neck. “I can’t believe you had to leave , and for a week” he mumbled as a hand slid under her garments to find her flesh. Ellana sighed into his touch. “next time I don’t care if Sera hit’s me with her bloody fucking arrow’s, I’ll take you over that bloody desk before you leave without seeing me.” he said his voice rough with edge. The tone making Ellana quiver. Biting her lip she thought one more push, and Cullen would be ready. 

With a quick shove he was released from the safety of the foliage confusing a few passerby’s. He was left blushing and chuckling nervously. Ellana stifled her laughter as she moved along the wall whistling gentle gaining Cullen’s attention. “If you want your prize you should make it to your desk “ she said with a wink as she dashed off to his office. AS both bounded into the office it was soon filled with remnants of each other's clothes. Hours later they both lay sated and calm from there love making and talking. Both lingered cuddling in each other's embrace. “How I have you missed you my Dove” he said his voice full of love and softness. His finger laying a trail down her shoulder to her hip. Ellana smiled dreamily and scooted back into his bare form. “And I you” just as the two were about to kiss a slight ‘Zing’ met into the headboard , parchment hanging from it. “By the Maker above I’ll burn it before they go sending you off again, after only one night” he barked. Ellana rolled her eyes taking the parchment from his grasps, but wait laid there only made her break into laughter. Cullen’s brow furrowed together as he snatched it away from Ellana. “Hurry up the mash’n each other's bit’s. I need to make fun of Metal head getting his arsed beat by a girl” Cullen read aloud. Dropping the paper to the floor he flopped into the bed. Ellana curled into his side “Least you can say you got me back?” she said her tone teasing. Cullen peeked out from his arm to give her a strange look. Ellana’s hand moved reaching into his and over her rear and placing his hand firmly onto her. A sly smile covered his scarred lip. “I think that can be arranged” he said darkly pulling her closer into him. But I might also just settle to keep you here with me to keep me warm, thoughts” he asked with a raise of his brow. “I would like that as well” she replied with a smile. “Good then let’s get started on all these ‘things’” he said pulling Ellana to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comment's and I am pretty active so feel free to leave me a comment. And thank you for taking the time to read this.
> 
> -Maiden


End file.
